Angelic Agent
by e.laxxy
Summary: Dubai. Kise Ryoko. Guru Bahasa Inggris. Gadis Tampan. Jago Karate. "Mirip Kise Ryota tapi sangat berbeda." Kata Aomine Daiki./ Side Story for 'Sister Sister's'
1. Chapter 1

**Dubai**

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam sebahu memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah, tepat di pintu masuk, seorang _bouncer_ menghadangnya.

" _Excuse me, lady. Did you know not everyone allow—_ " _bouncer_ tersebut menganga lebar melihat kartu pengenal wanita tersebut. _"Oh Miss Natalya Smirnov! Pardon me, this way. Mr. Smirnov are waiting for you in the rooftop_."

" _Sure, don't mind about it 'kay?"_ Wanita tersebut dan _bouncer_ tadi memasuki lift menuju lantai 56.

" _If you need anything, just call me, Miss Smirnov_." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari lift, ia menghampiri seseorang yang sedang duduk di lantai teratas apartemen mewah tersebut.

" _Oh, my dear Natalya! How was your last job?"_

" _Crystal clear boss. Now can i go back home?"_

" _Sure darling! I've already prepared your ticket and passport. Have fun dear!"_ Laki-laki bernama Dmitry Romanov tersebut berujar.

" _Thank you so much, i'm leaving now, Sir_." Ia membungkuk hormat pada atasannya tersebut dan kembali menuju mobil _Porsche Turbo 911_ nya yang terparkir di lantai bawah.

"Fyuh— Akhirnya." Ia mengibaskan rambutnya, dan jatuhlah rambut yang ternyata hanya wig tersebut. " _Softlens_ ini menganggu sekali—tck!" Ia berdecak sambil melepas sebuah benda yang menempel di matanya.

Ia mengibas-kibaskan rambutnya dan memacu kencang mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

 **Angelic Agent**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Side story from **Sister sister's?**

Drama, Romance

Rate **T+**

Warning: **Standard Warning Applied**

 **DLDR!**

"Kise temeee~ kenapa kau mengajakku keluar pagi-pagi begini hah!?" Seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ berteriak kesal kepada pemuda cantik di sebelahnya.

"Ayolah-ssu! Temani aku menjemput kakakku-ssu! Nanti kutraktir ke Maji deh!" Rayu Kise sambil tetap fokus menyetir. Ia memasuki parkiran Haneda International Airport.

"Halo? Kau dimana-ssu!? Oh di terminal dua? Tunggu aku akan kesana bersama temanku-ssu!" Kise berbicara di telpon sambil menarik lengan Aomine. "AOMINECCHI! CEPATLAH SEDIKIT! IA BISA MEMBUNUHKU KALAU SAMPAI IA MENUNGGU LAMA-SSU!"

" _Urusai,_ Kise! Lagian siapa yang akan kau jemput ini?"

"Dia kakakku-ssu~" Kise menjawab sambil menolehkan kepalanya seperti anak hilang. "Ah itu dia!"

Dengan gerakan _slow-motion_ , Aomine menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kise. Seseorang datang menghampiri mereka sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Ryota?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. "Kau Ryota kan?" Kise melongo berat menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Oh, jadi ini kakakmu Kise? Tampan juga dia." Celetuk Aomine, sedangkan Kise membuka tutup mulutnya, berusaha mengeluarkan suatu kata.

 **CTIK.**

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi pemuda tersebut. "Apa kau bilang tadi? Tampan hn?" Ia menaikkan kedua lengan jaketnya dan berjalan menuju Aomine.

"Huwaaa~ Ryoko-nee jangan pukul temanku-ssu!"

Sekarang gantian Aomine yang menganga. "Ne-nee? Dia perempuan!?" Teriaknya histeris. Sementara Kise sibuk menghadang kakak perempuannya tersebut agar tidak menghajar Aomine.

"Bukan salahnya-ssu kalau dia mengiramu laki-laki! Lihatlah dirimu Ryoko-nee~" Aomine ikut memperhatikan Ryoko. Dia sangat mirip dengan Kise Ryota, ditambah dengan model rambut _pixie cuts_ super pendek ala Shailene Woodley di film _Insurgent_ , ia memiliki garis wajah yang sedikit lebih tegas dari Kise. Tingginya sekitar 180cm, ia mengenakan kaos tipis dengan _outer plaid_ warna merah-hitam dan celana _jeans_ belel ditambah topi dan sepatu tentara yang ia gunakan. Siapapun akan mengiranya laki-laki.

"Oh ya hahaha... Jadi sejak aku pindah ke Dubai aku berubah banyak ya, Ryota?" Tanya Ryoko sambil tersenyum lebar, Aomine menghangat melihat senyum tersebut.

"Jadi..." Kise bertanya sambil membawakan kopernya. "Bagaimana Dubai-ssu?!"

"Taruhan, kau tidak akan mau pulang kalau sudah disana. Disana menyenangkan sekali! Serasa di surga, mobil mewah, apartemen mewah. Uh banyak hal disana yang tidak kudapatkan disini." Ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir ala Kise.

"Dubai? Disana kan banyak padang pasirnya, apanya yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Aomine malas.

"Nanti sampai dirumah akan kuceritakan, _Nee_ temani aku makan dulu ya. Ada rekomendasi tempat makan enak?"

"Maji burger/-ssu!" Aomine dan Kise menjawab bebarengan. Lalu mereka bertiga menuju parkiran dan keluar menuju Maji Burger.

 **-0-**

"Ryoko-nee mau pesan apa-ssu?"

" _Cheese burger_ saja, 6 ya! Minumnya _Strawberry Shake_ saja."

"APA? 6-SSU? KAU INI PEREMPUAN SUNGGUHAN KAN-SSU?" Kise membelalak tak percaya mendengar pesanan kakak perempuannya tersebut.

"Cepat Ryota. Aku lapar~"

"Aominecchi? Seperti biasanya kah?" Aomine mengangguk malas, Kise melenggang menuju kasir untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Jadi, kau kakaknya Kise yang mana?" Aomine melipat kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan diri ke sofa.

"Aku kakakknya yang nomor dua, yang pertama, Reiko sudah menikah. Dan kau siapa?" Ryoko bertanya sambil menopang dagu di meja.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Oh, kau alumni Teiko juga seperti Kise, _Kiseki no Sedai_ kah?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Ibuku tak bisa berhenti membicarakan kehebatan kalian dalam basket, saat itu kalian masih smp kan?" Aomine mengangguk pelan, raut wajahnya masih malas namun matanya menatap intens sosok di depannya tersebut. "Keren."

Aomine mendengus malas lalu mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Jadi apa rencanamu setelah kembali kesini?"

Ryoko terdiam sejenak sambil menerawang. "Mungkin menyelesaikan SMAku, aku di tingkat tiga sekarang. Rencananya sih aku akan satu sekolah dengan Ryota di Kaijo, mungkin juga mengajar bahasa inggris. Aku berniat... Tidak kembali ke Dubai." Ujarnya lirih. "Dan kau tingkat berapa?"

"Tingkat dua di Touou. Kenapa kau tidak ingin kembali ke Dubai?" Aomine merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis di depannya tersebut.

" _Etto_... Resikonya besar... Dan berbahaya..." Ia menjawab sambil melamun. Aomine semakin penasaran dengan gadis di depannya tersebut.

"Berbahaya? Sebesar itukah resikonya belajar di negeri padang pasir tersebut?" Ryoko menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan begitu... ja—"

"Kalian membicarakan apa-ssu? Serius sekali." Kise datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Ha-hanya seputar kehidupan disana kok, Ryota." Ryoko menjawabnya sedikit gugup. Aomine menyipitkan matanya sambil berusaha mengobservasi gadis tersebut. Lalu dia menyeringai. _Menarik juga dia, penuh rahasia_.

"A-ah panas sekali, lebih baik aku melepas ini." Ryoko mengibaskan tangannya, kemudian ia membuka _outer_ nya dan ia hanya mengenakan _loose tanktop_ super tipis. Oh ayolah bahkan –ehem— branya tercetak jelas, membuat kedua pemuda di dekatnya itu menelan ludah.

"R-ryo-ryoko-nee..."

"Ehm. D-cup ya? Kukira dadamu rata. Lumayan juga." Celetuk Aomine sambil menyeringai.

 **Blush**

Muka Ryoko memerah. Ia menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aomin- _ecchi_? Cocok sekali untukmu." Ujarnya sarkatis dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Aominecchi _hentai_ -ssu! Ewh." Celetuk Kise sambil melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Wajar kan? Aku laki-laki Kise, kau juga mengaku saja kalau menyimpan koleksi AV di bawah kasurmu." Raut wajah Kise Ryota berubah ketakutan. Aura-aura mencekam muncul di dekat Aomine dan Kise.

" _Are?_ Adikku yang manis ini menyimpan AV? Menarik, terimakasih informasinya, Aomin-ecchi." Kise menyilangkan tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Oi berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu!" Ryoko tak menghiraukannya dan mulai makan. Kise memperhatikan pintu masuk dan melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Suaranya yang amat keras tersebut membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Dan dari arah berlawanan terlihatlah seseorang berambut hijau dan hitam. "Ah! MIDORIMACCHI! TAKAOCCHI!"

"Oh itu Aomine dan... Ki..." Takao menoleh ke arah dua sosok pirang di hadapannya. "... Se." Ryoko melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka semua. Midorima dan Takao yang barusan datang ikut bergabung ke meja mereka. "Ki-kise a-ada dua-nodayo!"

" _Domo_ _minna._ " Kedua orang tadi melongo saking kagetnya.

"Kise-kun jadi dua?" tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Dia kakaknya Kise, namanya Ryoko. Dan, Midorima... Anak siapa yang kau gendong?" Aomine melirik ke sosok anak perempuan berambut hijau di punggung Midorima.

"Oh ini adikku, Shiori-nodayo. _Nee,_ Shiori kau bisa turun sekarang..." Gadis kecil itu tampak malu-malu. Seketika muka Kise dan Ryoko berubah berbinar-binar.

" _Ka-kawaii~_ " Bisik mereka berdua bebarengan. "Tak kusangka adiknya Midorimacchi lucu sekali-ssu!"

"Te-tentu saja-nanodayo!" Ujarnya sambil menaikkan kacamata. "Bukan berarti aku bangga ya-nodayo!"

"Pffft..." Takao menahan tawa. "Adiknya saja tidak _tsundere_. Semoga Shiori-chan tidak ketularan _tsundere_ nya Shin-chan ya!"

Gadis kecil tersebut berjalan pelan-pelan menuju Aomine yang terlihat cuek dan memakan burgernya, lalu duduk di sebelah Aomine. Wajah Aomine yang terkenal menyeramkan tersebut tidak membuat Shiori takut, ia duduk tenang sambil senyum-senyum memandangi Aomine.

Ryoko memperhatikan interaksi antara Aomine dan Shiori, iapun tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Shiori menarik-narik baju Aomine, namun ia tetap tak menggubris. Lalu gadis kecil itupun berkaca-kaca dan menggapai-gapaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Aomine.

"Hah~ Baiklah." Aomine meletakkan burgernya dan mendudukkan Shiori di pangkuannya. Kise menganga lebar, Kuroko tetap datar, Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kacamata Midorima melorot.

 **-0-**

"Ternyata Aomine-kun penyayang anak-anak ya," Celetuk Kuroko sambil meminum Vanilla Shake yang dipesannya tadi.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia anak yang manis, Tetsu." Jawab Aomine sambil menyuapi Shiori dengan burgernya. "Dia umur berapa, Midorima?"

"Bulan depan dia 4 tahun-nanodayo."

Ryoko terlihat semakin murung entah kenapa. "Aomin- _ecchi_! Gantian dong! Aku juga mau menggendong Shiori~" Shiori menoleh ke arah Ryoko dan tertawa lebar.

"Kise-kun, lebih baik kau bertukar tempat dengan kakakmu." Ujar Kuroko pada Kise yang ada di sebelah Aomine. Kise mengangguk dan bertukar tempat dengan Ryoko.

"Aih lucunyaaaa~ Kau mengingatkanku pada Ryota saat masih kecil dulu~" pekik Ryoko sambil memeluk Shiori yang ada di pangkuan Aomine. Kise menepuk kedua wajahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ryoko-nee _hidoi_ -ssu! Kau mempermalukanku!"

"Asal kalian tahu saja ya, aku dan Reiko dulu sering mendandani Ryota dengan pakaian kami semasa kecil dulu, habisnya dia dulu cantik sekali~ sampai sekarang aku masih tak percaya kalau dia itu laki-laki tulen!" Godanya sambil menyeringai menatap Kise.

"APA KAU BILANG-SSU?! APA PERLU KUTUNJUKKAN 'INI'KU SEBAGAI BUKTI AKU LAKI-LAKI-SSU!— AWWW!" Midorima menjitak kepala Kise. "MIDORIMACCHI _HIDOI_ -SSU! APA SALAHKUUUU?"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata ambigu-nodayo, aku tak mau adikku ketularan-nanodayo." Sementara Aomine dan Ryoko saling beradu pandang.

"Kalian berdua berhenti beradu pandang seperti itu-ssu, kalian mirip sepasang suami istri yang berebutan menggendong anak pertamanya." Ujar Kise sambil mulai memakan _onion gratin soup_ nya.

 **Bletak.**

"Dasar berisik." Lagi-lagi ia dijitak oleh Aomine. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, Ryota." Sambung Ryoko. Beberapa menit kemudian suasana sedikit lebih tenang, dikarenakan Shiori yang tertidur di gendongan Ryoko.

"Midori-san, apa kau yakin mau pulang sekarang? Shiori sepertinya kelelahan, bagaimana kalau kau dan temanmu menunggu disini dulu?" Tanya Ryoko khawatir sambil mengusap pelan kepala Shiori.

"Tidak apa-apa-nanodayo. Kalau sudah tertidur, ia tak gampang bangun-nanodayo." Midorima mengambil Shiori pelan dari gendongan Ryoko perlahan-lahan.

"Oi Midorima, lain kali ajak lagi Shiori bersamamu." Ujar Aomine. "Awas jangan membuatnya bangun." Midorima mengendikkan bahu. "Aku duluan-nodayo."

"Daaaah _minna!_ " Takao ikut beranjak dan pergi bersama Midorima. Ryoko dan Aomine memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

" _Nee_ Aominecchi, terimakasih ya sudah mengantarku menjemput Ryoko-nee." Aomine mengangguk pelan.

"Sering-sering main sama Ryota ya, biar dia jadi laki-laki tulen." Ucap Ryoko sambil mengulum senyum.

" _Jaa ne,_ Duo Berisik."

 **-0-**

Seminggu setelah kedatangan Ryoko, mereka belum sempat bertemu lagi. Aomine sedang malas-malasan di atap sekolah sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"Dai-chan! Cepat turun! Ada sensei baru loh! Dia tampan sekali~" Momoi mengatakannya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. "Coba lihat kesitu!"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang dimaksud Momoi, di bawah tampak seorang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari motor _ducati_ nya sambil memakai pakaian yang– kurang formal untuk seorang pengajar. Ia terus berjalan sambil memandangi ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan hiruk pikuk di sekelilingnya.

 **KRINGGGGG**

"Ah jam istirahat sudah berakhir, turun yuk Dai-chan!" ujar Momoi sambil menarik-narik Aomine yang masih tidur-tiduran. "Kira-kira sensei itu mengajar apa ya?"

"Haaah. Baiklah. Berhenti mengoceh, Satsuki." Mereka berdua turun dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Aomine memasuki kelas 1B dan duduk di sebelah Sakurai Ryo yang memandangnya takut-takut. Aomine pun menghempaskan diri di kursi dan kembali tertidur.

 **Brakkkkk.**

Seseorang membuka pintu kelasnya kencang, namun Aomine masih tetap setia dengan posisinya.

" _Hello! Nice to meet you all!_ Hari ini dan beberapa minggu kedepan aku akan menggantikan Sarada-san mengajar kalian, _hope we can go along together, guys_!" suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai seketika menjadi bisik-bisik.

"Itu kan pemuda yang membawa _ducati_ tadi. Dia—perempuan?" Seorang laki-laki berbisik pada teman di depannya.

"Astaga, untuk ukuran perempuan dia bahkan lebih tampan dariku."

"Dia mirip _ace_ dari Kaijo ya?" Lalu orang itu berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan seseorang berambut _navy blue_ yang sedang tertidur di pojok belakang.

"A-ano, A-aomine-san. To-tolong bangun." Dengan gagapnya Sakurai berbisik membangunkannya. Aomine mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Sakurai. " _Sumimasen! Sumimasen!_ Tapi sensei itu memperhatikanmu dari ta-tadi—" Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya menuju orang yang dimaksud Sakurai. Matanya seketika melebar.

"AOMINE DAIKI!?/KISE RYOKO?!" Keduanya berbicara bersamaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?" tanya Aomine sebal.

"Kise... Ryoko?"

"Kyaaaaaa~ Dia mungkin saudaranya Kise Ryota si model tampan itu!"

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku akan menggantikan Sarada-san mengajar bahasa inggris untuk kalian. Kebetulan sekali bertemu kau disini, dan jangan malas-malasan selama aku berada disini, **Aomine Daiki.** " Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

 _Ternyata ia bisa menyeramkan juga_. Aomine kira Ryoko tidak akan terlalu memperdulikannya, nyatanya, pelajaran bahasa inggris kali ini terasa seperti neraka untuk Aomine Daiki.

"Ryoko _temeeee~_ " Geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangan seusai pelajaran tersebut.

" _Su-sumimasen_ Aomine-san! Kau dipanggil Ryoko-sensei ke kantornya." Bisik Sakurai sambil menunduk ketakutan. Aomine berjalan keluar kelas dengan _mood_ yang buruk. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berhenti di luar ruangan Ryoko, kemudian masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hoi, ketuk dulu pintunya."

 **Brak!**

Aomine menutup kasar pintu tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan menuju Ryoko yang sedang bersandar di tembok, lalu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan.

" **Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kise Ryoko?** "

Ryoko memasang pose berpikir. "Nilai-nilaimu buruk sekali, dan kelakuanmu di kelas itu sangat menyebalkan. Kau niat sekolah tidak? Semua _sensei_ mengeluh tentangmu gara-gara itu. Kau juga jarang mengikuti latihan basket. Ada apa?"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa masalahmu?"

"Mengertilah sedikit Aomine, mereka memperhatikanmu dan peduli padamu. "

"Dan **aku** tidak peduli pada mereka. Yang terpenting aku naik kelas dan menang pertandingan kan? Kuberitahu satu hal, buat apa aku berlatih dan bertambah kuat kalau tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku?" Aomine terlihat sangat emosional, nafasnya bahkan terengah-engah.

"Sampai sekarang aku terus menunggu orang itu, dan kau tahu? Bahkan lawan-lawanku sampai kehilangan semangat bermain karena aku bertambah kuat!" Aomine benar-benar mengeluarkan emosinya. Matanya memerah dan sedikit basah, ia selalu begini ketika ada seseorang yang membahas soal basket. "Dan tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku saat mereka mengataiku monster? Apa sebegitu salahnya aku mencintai basket dan bermain sepenuh hatiku hah?! Apa—" Aomine berhenti bicara karena telunjuk Ryoko yang berada di bibirnya.

"Sshhh—Tenanglah Aomine, maafkan aku soal itu." Ia mengelus lembut punggung Aomine. "Kau sepertinya sudah begitu lama ya menahan emosimu? Sekarang kalau kau ingin, menangislah. Itu tidak akan membuatmu terlihat lemah." Bisiknya lembut. Aomine tercengang dan ia memeluk erat gadis tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai tenang.

"Sudah baikan?" Aomine tidak menjawab, ia masih memeluk Ryoko. Ia masih memejamkan mata dan bungkam, Ryoko masih mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Kise, dia bahkan lebih cengeng darimu..." Bisiknya pelan, mau tak mau Aomine tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"A... Jangan katakan ini pada orang lain ya, awas saja kalau kau mengatakannya." Aomine sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Dan Aomine, kau keberatan tidak kalau aku menjadi guru privatmu untuk semua mata pelajaran?"

"Memang kau bisa?" Aomine menyeringai mengejek.

"Hoi, aku ini senpaimu! Di jepang mungkin aku masih siswa tingkat tiga, tapi di Dubai aku bahkan sudah meraih gelar S2! Mudah saja mengajari bocah sepertimu."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Aomine. "Kau. Menyebalkan. Sekali. Aku. Jadi. Ingin. Menonjokmu."

"Tonjok saja, aku jago karate begini-begini." Dengan angkuhnya ia melipat kedua tangan di dada. Aomine berniat mencandainya dengan menyerangnya dari belakang.

 **Brukh.**

Sialnya ia diseraang terlebih dahulu dan tergeletak di lantai, sementara Ryoko berada di atasnya sambil mengunci kedua tangannya. "Ups, seranganmu terlalu mengecoh. Tidak mempan." Ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Cih, jangan-jangan kau dan Kise tertukar jiwa, ia saja yang laki-laki tidak sekuat kau yang perempuan."

"Tentu saja, aku jauh~ berbeda dari Ryota. Dia tidak dididik sekeras aku." Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa belas senti saja. Aomine menatapnya intens dan memajukan wajahnya, dan Ryoko terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda dim ini mencium bibirnya tanpa izin di posisi yang bisa dibilang sangat ambigu, dan ini di sekolah! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat mereka? Kejadian itu membuat Ryoko melepaskan kedua tangan Aomine, dan kedua tangan Aomine menangkup wajahnya.

Ryoko mengenggam tangan Aomine dan melepaskan ciuman sepihak tersebut. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriaknya sebal. Aomine malah meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah kepala.

"Menciummu?" Jawabnya santai. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tidak akan menerima tawaranmu begitu saja, sensei. Kau juga harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, bagaimana?"

" _Deal_. Cepat sebutkan apa maumu, Aomin- _ecchi_."

"Jadi kekasihku?" Ryoko menganga lebar. "Kenapa? Tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku juga tidak berminat memperbai—" Ryoko membekap mulut Aomine dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"Terserahmu." Jawabnya ketus.

" _Okay_ sensei, kalau begitu kapan pelajarannya dimulai hm?" tanyanya dengan nada kemenangan.

" **MULAI HARI INI, SETIAP HARI, SEPULANG SEKOLAH. TEMPATNYA TERSERAH.** "

"Setiap hari? Oke, tidak masalah. Bagaimana kalau dirumahku saja hari ini? Hanya ada kita berdua saja kok."

"Jangan macam-macam kau, **Aomin-ecchi.** Lebih baik kita mulai saja."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau naik apa tadi ke sekolah?" Tanya Ryoko ketika ia melihat Aomine menaiki motornya.

"Jalan kaki. Motormu keren juga, aneh, seorang gadis mengendarai _ducati_."

"Kenapa? Di kota seperti Dubai ini tergolong biasa saja, 7 dari 10 anak malah sudah membawa _lamborghini_ ke sekolahnya. " Aomine memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu mana _lamborghini_ mu, sensei?" Tanyanya menggoda, dahi Ryoko mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Mana mungkin mobilku kubawa kesini, bisa-bisa terbongkar identitasku—UPS!" Ryoko menutup mulutnya, dan Aomine langsung menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Identitas apa hm?" Ryoko tetap bungkam sambil menunduk. Aomine mengangkat dagu Ryoko dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau tidak lupa kan kalau mulai hari ini kau kekasihku? Jangan menyembunyikan APAPUN dariku."

" _Wakatta_. Nanti akan kuberitahu. Tapi jangan katakan pada siapapun, sekarang cepat bonceng aku pulang!"

"Oke, pegangan yang erat." Aomine men _starter_ motor merah tersebut dan memacunya kencang.

"Eh Aomi— UWAAAAAA!"

 **Angelic Agent**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Side story from **Sister sister's?**

Drama, Romance

Rate **T+**

Warning: **Standard Warning Applied**

 **DLDR!**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Are~_ RYOKO-NEE?! AOMINECCHI!? KALIAN BERDUA DARI MANA?!" Kise berteriak histeris ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _Urusai_ Kise. Suaramu itu sungguh—ugh." Aomine mengorek telinganya yang tuli mendadak.

"Kau tidak lupa kan, Ryota. Aku menjadi guru pengganti di Touou. Mungkin hingga 3 bulan kedepan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tahun akhirmu? Kau tetap di Kaijo kan-ssu?" Ryoko menerawang sejenak. Ia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak tahu juga sih, pekerjaanku memberikanku opsional, kalau tidak di Kaijo, mungkin Rakuzan."

" _Na-nani?!_ Rakuzan?!/-ssu?!" Aomine dan Kise tersentak bersamaan. Ryoko mengangguk antusias.

"Yep, aku ada beberapa urusan disana, lagipula nampaknya Rakuzan lumayan juga. Nah, Aomine, mari kita mulai pelajaranmu. Ryota, mau ikut?" Tawarnya. Kise mengangguk pelan. "Sebentar-ssu, aku ambil bukuku dulu."

Ryoko mengajak Aomine menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. "Jadi, kau tinggal sendiri dengan Kise?"

"Ibuku kerja di Kyoto, Ayahku di Dubai, sedangkan Reiko di Amerika. Yah begitulah... Aku heran sampai selama ini Ryota mampu bertahan hidup sendirian." Jawabnya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit tak tega, begitu-begitu dia adikku satu-satunya... Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

Aomine terdiam sejenak, ia memperhatikan suasana kamar Ryoko. Netral, berbeda dengan perempuan kebanyakan, kamarnya hanya didominasi warna hitam-putih. Kamarnya luas, semacam di apartemen, Aomine mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Kamarmu bagus juga." Ryoko hanya menanggapinya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

.

.

.

"Aomine dan Ryota. Kenapa nilai kalian bisa hancur begini?!" Tanyanya histeris sambil membolak-balik lembar ujian mereka. "Aku tak yakin kalian bisa lulus ujian kenaikan kalau seperti ini." Aomine _facepalm_ , sementara Kise langsung menangis buaya.

"Aku bahkan mengerjakan soal-soal itu sampai kepalaku panas-ssu! Apa aku yang terlalu bodoh ya?!" Ryoko menjitak keras kepala Kise.

" _Baka otouto_. Tidak ada yang bodoh, kalian hanya malas saja. Yasudah, kali ini matematika dulu saja. Nilai terhancur kalian ada di bidang ini." Ryoko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil membuka-buka buku mereka. "Sekarang coba kerjakan nomor ini saja. 5 menit!"

 **5 menit kemudian.**

 **Brak!**

Ryoko menggebrak meja melihat hasil pekerjaan mereka berdua.

"Ryota. Apa-apaan ini?" Kise bahkan tidak menulis rumus untuk mengerjakannya. Kertasnya hanya ditulisi oleh soalnya. "Dan kau, **Ahomine**. Apa maksudnya ini!?" Aomine menemukan jawabannya, namun cara mengerjakannya bisa membuat anak TK tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Simpel saja kan? Prinsip dasar matematika itu tinggal tambah kurang kali bagi, jadi tanpa rumus pun bisa selesai." Ryoko melotot sementara Kise sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Ryoko memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. "Jadi ketika ujian prinsip itu yang kau pakai, hm?" Aomine mengangguk malas.

"Benar-benar **AHO**! Makanya kau dapat nilai 20! Kalian berdua, hafalkan rumus yang ada di halaman ini, setengah jam kemudian aku akan mengetesnya." Aomine dan Kise langsung bungkam, tanpa banyak protes mereka menuruti perkataan Ryoko.

"Kakakmu seram sekali ya kalau sedang begini, Kise!"

 **30 menit kemudian**.

"Ryota, cepat sekali kau menguasainya. Kau tidak menggunakan _perfecyt-copy_ mu kan?" Kise menggelengkan kepala malu-malu. Dari 10 rumus ia berhasil mengingat 8 rumus, sisanya terbalik dan kurang saja.

"Bohong, dia pasti pakai kemampuannya tersebut. Kise curang." Gerutu Aomine. Dari 10 rumus ia hanya bisa mengingat 3 saja.

"Ryota..." Ryoko kehilangan kata-katanya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tak gunakan saja kemampuanmu saat ujian? Kan kau bisa dapat nilai bagus..." Ryoko mendengus kesal dan terdengar putus asa.

"Dia tidak diizinkan oleh Akashi—hoahm." Aomine menyahut sambil menguap lebar.

"Akashi? Siapa itu?"

"Kapten kami semasa di Teiko dulu. Akashi Seijuuro."

"A... Kashi?" Ryoko tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Rambutnya merah? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, tapi bukan Seijuuro..."

"Dimana?" tanya Aomine.

"Amerika. Aku punya tetangga orang jepang bernama Akashi, setahuku anaknya perempuan..."

"Mungkin Akashi yang lain-ssu. Akashi kan tidak hanya satu di dunia-ssu." Beberapa menit kemudian, Kise izin ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.

.

.

.

"Kau berjanji akan menceritakannya kan?" Aomine menopang dagu dan memandangi Ryoko.

"Sebenarnya, aku bekerja sebagai agen rahasia untuk seseorang di Amerika. Namun akhirnya dipindahkan ke Dubai." Bola mata Aomine melebar. "Senapan, bom, beladiri. Itu kehidupanku yang sebenarnya disana, kalau kau berada disana, kau tak akan pernah menemukanku, karena aku menjadi orang lain." Ryoko menyodorkan sebuah map dan Aomine melihat isi map tersebut.

"Natalya... Smirnov?" Ia menatap lekat-lekat pada foto tersebut. Gadis bersurai raven dengan mata _sapphire_. "Ini penyamaranmu?" Ryoko mengangguk pelan.

"Dari Amerika aku pindah ke Dubai. Dan aku bermasalah dengan senpaiku dulu semasa di Amerika. Terakhir bertemu dengannya, aku menghancurkan wajahnya dan hampir terbunuh." Kekehnya pelan. "Oh ya, dia pemain basket juga, sama seperti kalian."

"Heh, kau menarik juga. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama suatu saat nanti." Ryoko mengernyit keheranan. "Aku berencana masuk akademi kepolisian setelah lulus nanti."

Ryoko tersenyum manis, membuat Aomine menghangat. "Kalau begitu berusahalah, aku bisa merekomendasikanmu nanti ke akademiku dulu."

"Sungguh? Terimakasih." Ujar Aomine sambil memeluk Ryoko dari belakang.

"E-eh! Jangan memelukku tiba-tiba begitu!"

"Kenapa? Kau kan kekasihku?" Ryoko memerah mendengarnya, namun wajahnya tetap _stoic_.

"Kukira kau bercanda soal itu, Aomi—" Bibir Ryoko terbungkam sesuatu. Lagi-lagi Aomine menciumnya tanpa izin. Ryoko membalas ciumannya, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Aomine, kali ini lidah mereka saling bertautan.

"Kau baru pertama kali melakukan _french kiss_ , hm?" Goda Aomine sensual, ia bahkan mulai menciumi leher Ryoko.

"Te-tentu saja! Aku belum pernah punya kekasih selama ini." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Senang bisa menjadi yang pertama—"

"KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG APA-SSU?!" Ryoko dan Aomine terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Kise. "Dan apa-apaan dengan kata-katamu 'senang bisa menjadi yang pertama' itu-ssu!? Aominecchi _hentai_ -ssu! _HENTAIIIII~"_ Kise berteriak-teriak seperti orang melihat tahanan lepas dari penjara.

"Ryota, berisik!"

"Oi sejak kapan kau disana? Lama-lama kau seperti Tetsu saja." Dengusnya sebal. "Barusan saja aku berciuman dengan kekasihku. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Kise menganga di depan pintu dengan tangan menggantung.

"Ryo-ryoko-nee? BAGAIMANA BISA BEGITU-SSU! AKU TAK MAU BERSAUDARA IPAR DENGAN AOMINECCHI! DIA HENTAI-SSU!" Kise mulai berteriak-teriak histeris. Ryoko menghela nafas sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Tanya saja sendiri pada Aomin-ecchi!" Gumam Ryoko malas. Kise masih memandang tajam Aomine.

"Ah, baiklah jadi begini—"

.

.

.

"Jadi hanya gara-gara itu kalian jadian-ssu?! Heh Aominecchi, jangan coba-coba menyakiti Nee-chanku ya! Awas saja kau-ssu!" Ujar Kise sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Aomine dan melenggang kembali menuju dapur.

"Ryoko, aku masih bingung soal perkataanmu tadi." Ujar Aomine sambil bersandar di meja.

"Hn? Yang mana?"

"Kau tadi bilang 'di jepang mungkin aku masih siswa tingkat tiga, tapi di Dubai aku bahkan sudah meraih gelar S2.' Bukankah kau seumuran dengan kami?"

Ryoko mengangguk pelan. "Jadi begini, kau sudah dengar tentang penyamaran 'Natalya Smirnov'ku kan? Sebelumnya aku pernah tinggal di beberapa negara, Perancis dan Amerika, tetapi lebih lama di Amerika. Disana aku masih Kise Ryoko dan siswa SMA biasa. Tetapi setelah sebuah masalah terjadi..." Ryoko menggantung kalimatnya, sementara Aomine semakin penasaran.

"Aku masuk ke agen rahasia dan dipindahkan ke Dubai, diikuti dengan perubahan identitasku menjadi Natalya Smirnov, seorang mahasiswa S2 di University of Dubai. Entah, bagaimana atasanku bisa memalsukan semua dokumen tentangku. Karena umurku yang terlalu muda untuk bisa menjadi mahasiswa tingkat tersebut, aku cukup ketakutan apa yang terjadi bila semua terbongkar. Maka atasannku memasukkanku ke jurusan Sastra Inggris. Aku cukup menguasainya karena lama tinggal di Amerika. Memang terdengar gila dan tak masuk akal, namun itu hanya untuk kelengkapan identitas saja, untungnya aku berhasil melaluinya dan lulus S2."

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau lolos dan kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Aomine semakin penasaran.

" _Strategy and perfect_ _timing, babe!_ Sama seperti ketika kau bermain basket. Tak mungkin juga aku menggunakan identitas palsuku kan? Bisa gawat juga kalau musuh atau orang yang pernah kulawan dulu mengenaliku dan menyanderaku. Jadi aku kembali kesini sesuai dengan identitasku di Amerika, siswa kelas Akhir di Kaijo."

"Sebentar, kau kan masih SMA tapi kenapa bisa menjadi guru pengganti di Touou?"

"Soal itu, kepala sekolah di Touou teman Ayahku, aku pernah membantu beliau waktu beliau berkunjung ke Amerika dulu, makanya aku diminta tolong untuk menggantikan guru bahasa inggris sementara. _You know i'm good at it, babe._ "

Aomine terkekeh antusias. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau keluargamu mengetahui kehidupanmu disana?"

Ryoko menyeringai. "Serangan jantung mendadak mungkin?" Ia merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya. "Ayah tahu, tapi yang lain tidak tahu."

Aomine tersenyum lembut dan mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Kenapa juga kau mau mengambil pekerjaan berbahaya tersebut?"

" _Passion_. Itu kehidupan yang kupilih, aku sungguh mencintai pekerjaanku yang satu itu. Lagipula aku memang berniat melindungi kouhaiku tersebut, dia sudah seperti adik sendiri untukku." Aomine terdiam sejenak.

"Tadi kau bilang bermasalah dengan seseorang. Siapa? Dan bagaimana?"

"Di sekolahku dulu pernah terjadi kasus antara kouhaiku dan senpaiku. Kebetulan kouhaiku itu bertetangga denganku dan keluarganya cukup dekat juga. Dia orang jepang, anak angkat seorang pengusaha kayaraya. Ayahnya meminta tolong padaku untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ untuk anaknya tersebut, terkait skandal video seks yang beredar antara senpai dan kouhaiku tersebut. Dari kabar yang beredar, sang senpai memang sengaja menjatuhkan kouhai tersebut. Senpai itu ternyata mempunyai dendam pada keluarga sang kouhai, aku tak terlalu mengerti sih permasalahannya."

"Lalu kenapa sampai kau dipindahkan ke Dubai? Tak ada yang membahayakanmu kan?" Ujar Aomine sambil ikut merebahkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bercerita." Ryoko mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tak kusangka, ternyata senpai itu anak seorang bos mafia, dia bahkan punya pengaruh hebat dalam dunia mafia. Terakhir kali aku 'mengurusi' dia, kami terlibat baku tembak dan aku termasuk salah satu yang selamat. Kouhaiku tersebut akhirnya disembunyikan, dan aku dikirim menjadi agen rahasia ke Dubai mengikuti senpaiku tersebut. Bayangkan betapa rumitnya kehidupanku disana, namun aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini." Ryoko tersenyum sambil memandang Aomine lembut.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal yang kau sukai sepenuh hatimu maka tidak akan ada kata 'membosankan' di dalam hidupmu, Aomine Daiki..." Bisiknya pelan sambil mengusap lembut kepala Aomine. Aomine memejamkan matanya dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Begitu ya... Dan apa itu berlaku juga untuk basket?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Aomine... Aku tahu kau sebenarnya bukannya membenci basket, kan? Malahan kau sangat menyukainya. Kalau kau seperti itu, berhenti latihan dan menjadi tidak mau tahu soal basket, pepatahmu 'yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku', lama-lama basket tak akan menjadi berarti dalam kehidupanmu, Sayang..." Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap manik _butterscotch_ tersebut menatapnya lembut.

"Ah _souka_..." Aomine menghela nafas panjang. "Terimakasih untuk nasihatmu tadi, Ryoko-sensei." Ia menidurkan dirinya di paha Ryoko.

"A-aomi—"

"Biarkan begini sebentar." Aomine memejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian hanya terdengar dengkuran halus saja.

"AOMINECCHI, RYOKO-NEE—"

"SHHH— jangan terlalu keras, Ryota... Dia sedang tidur." Kise memperhatikan Aomine yang tampak berbeda ketika tertidur. Kise tersenyum melihat sahabat dan kakaknya tersebut.

"Dia manis sekali kalau sedang tidur-ssu. Tak kusangka wajah Aominecchi begitu berbeda..." Kise menatap Ryoko yang mengelus pelan kepala Aomine sembari tersenyum geli. "Ryoko-nee benar-benar menyayanginya ya?"

Ryoko mengangguk pelan dan ia melihat wajah Kise yang menjadi muram. "Ada apa, Ryota?"

"Neecchi akan tetap sayang padaku kan, walaupun sudah punya kekasih?" Kise menghampirinya dan bersandar di punggungnya.

" _Nani?_ " Ryoko mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Kise. "Tentu saja, Ryota! Kau tetap saja adik kesayanganku. Punya atau tidak, akan tetap sama saja." Kise merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar ke paha Ryoko yang satunya.

"Aku tadi sempat mendengar 'sesuatu' yang kalian bicarakan-ssu. Tentang Amerika, Dubai dan agen rahasia. Kenapa Neecchi tak memberitahuku-ssu?" Ujar Kise sambil melipat kedua tangan dan mencebikkan bibirnya. Ryoko tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Ryota masih saja seperti anak kecil yaaa~" Ia menghela nafas panjang dan tangannya yang semula mengusap kepala Aomine berpindah ke kepala Kise. "Sekarang kau seorang model terkenal dan atlit basket yang lumayan hebat. Kalau aku memberitahumu tentang ini, kehidupanmu akan rumit... Aku tak mau adik laki-laki kesayanganku ini terlibat di dalamnya..." Kise mulai mengantuk karena terbuai dengan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

Sembari Ryoko bercerita, semakin beratlah kelopak matanya untuk dibuka. " _Senpai— Menjadi agen rahasia untuk kouhai— hampir mati— menyamar—"_ Kise sudah amat sangat mengantuk sehingga cerita yang ia dengarkan menjadi terpatah-patah. Namun ia masih punya kesadaran untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya.

"Siapa nama kouhai tersebut." Kise sudah di ambang batasnya ketika mendengar cerita tersebut.

" _Namanya—"_ Matanya tertutup erat dan samar-samar hanya dua huruf yang masih bisa ia dengar. "—Na." Ryoko langsung menatap kedua pemuda bersurai pirang dan _navyblue_ yang tertidur lelap di pangkuannya. "Kalian berdua seenaknya saja tidur di pahaku, lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa makan malam?"

 **The End**

 **[A/N]**

 **Hallo Minna! Satu lagi side story dari 'Sister sister's!' Mungkin kalau kalian tidak baca dari awal pasti bingung, satu cerita dengan cerita yang lain berkaitan ya. Jadi akan Hanny jelasin disini.**

 **Urutan ceritanya begini:**

 **Murasakibara Twins!** **Sister, sister's?** **The Emperor Princess** **Angelic Agent dan serial lain yang bakal nyusul. Untuk keterkaitan cerita kalau minna teliti pasti nanti ngerti 'sesuatu' yang terjadi di fict ini dan yang lain.**

 **Mystical Gold: Sudah dilanjut ya^^**

 **Kamikichi: Sudah dijelaskan ya di chap ini^^ maaf kalau masih nggak masuk akal. Makasih nee sarannya^o^/**

 **Karena ending disini gantung, lanjutannya bakal ada di sister sister's. Jadi sebenarnya, cerita selain di sister sister's itu Cuma pengenalan tokoh-tokoh OC yang akan muncul di sister sister's nanti. Happy Reading Minna!**


End file.
